


A Quiet Time

by thirstyboi



Category: Darkwood (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Stranger needs a hug, Trader mentioned at the end, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, or an attempt to at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyboi/pseuds/thirstyboi
Summary: The days of constant fear and violence drive the Stranger into a vulnerable state. Thankfully, he’s called upon a favor.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy there’s like little to no Darkwood content and this is just for anyone who likes sexy comfort times for the Stranger. An oc is present so beware.

Dusk was approaching, the shadows of the dark forest started to swallow any light that lingers through its thick brush and enormous trees. The winds whispered something awful, the sounds of the night becoming chills along the Stranger’s spine. He didn’t know how much longer he could take these nights, too many times he’d had unwelcome and hostile visitors tear at his barricades and rip at his flesh, and the madness that continued to creep into his mind... he didn’t know just how he would cope with all of this when it was over.

The door swinging open shot his nerves, enough for him to whip his dry bloodied weapon off his person and ready an attack. Immediately the figure entering froze, hands up showing no signs of hostility.

“Easy there, you’re gonna wanna save that energy for tonight.”

His guard dropped and his weapon lowered, he let his arms fall over his knees as his legs brought themselves to his chest. He made no movement as the guest made her way to one of the windows, checking the sturdiness of the nailed boards that offered little sight outside.

He supposed he should consider himself lucky finding a companion outside the Trader who visited him daily. He couldn’t tell if the Wolfman could be called an accomplice—one with horrid breath and seemed to be a hairpin away from jumping on him for the hell of it—and he preferred to keep their meetings for trade purposes only. 

This individual wasn’t a vendor of any sorts to his disappointment, a courier was the title she addressed herself as, but had enough sense to communicate and even offer help when the time come. Tonight he had taken the offer, these couple nights have been all kinds of restless and the Stranger would much prefer someone to keep him company until morning.

“Guess these letters are going to be a late arrival...” she muttered to herself, checking her crossbow for the third time when she arrived at his base. The Stranger almost snorted, wondering who had enough sanity to be passing letters in this god forsaken forest, but reminding himself he’s come across more bizarre things in the past week.

The lights flickered for a brief minute, another thing to add to the endless anxiety holed up in the Stranger. He just refilled the generator for the night, but what if some crazed forest freak has the mind to turn it off? Or worse destroy it...

His sigh came out shuddered as he brought both hands behind the back of his head. He warned himself to not dwell on such things, but he knew himself better than to be the most rational of men.

The courier looked at her companion in worry, watching his body begin to visibly shake as he took in deep breaths. She moved to close the gap between the two of them, but hesitated. She hardly knew this man and he knew just as much of her. She would think it rude to call themselves friends when they spent such little time together and barely had any gatherings, most involved her talking in a one sided conversation.

It was difficult to tell if he even enjoyed her company, the man was just as much a mystery as this forest held. Resident she may be, but she was just as lost to how the forest continued to consume what little resides within it. It was just as curious how he trusted her enough to invite her to fend off the night. Perhaps he was desperate, or rationally afraid? Whichever the reason, her worry did not subside the longer she stared at the mute man.

The night had begun and the silence was diminished. The Stranger locked in his position as his body became rigid. His fingers twitched, knuckles turning almost white with how hard he gripped his weapon, waiting for the first noise to giveaway an intruder’s position. The courier sat in the opposite corner, a bear trap set next to her waiting for anyone to enter through the barricaded window with a bloody end.

The hours past... nothing came.

The Stranger’s shoulders tensed in anger, cursing whatever unseen force mocked his preparation for the night. Of course the night he’d call for reinforcements nothing would occur...

He should’ve been grateful, having the promise of peace to pass his well-needed tired senses, but he couldn’t fathom such a thought. He hated these quiet nights, they allowed his train of thought to shift into motion. Too many things that continue to plague his mind and distract him from the present.

His breathing began to become labored, enough to catch the courier’s attention. She called to him in hushed tone, not wanting to alert anything that might be crawling outside, but her voice didn’t reach him.

He tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry, no this wasn’t the time! This isn’t-

Suddenly, he wasn’t in the decrypt building he called his base. The vapors wafting an odd smell from the oven disappeared and the lighting refocused to a small lamp he recalled resting on his bedside. A rustle of sheets was heard behind him, a groan of a tired voice spoke groggily “Turn off the light, I want to sleep more...” The familiar tone of that voice struck his chest with a pang of disbelief. He turned around quickly to see her, feel her, know that she was right beside him all along.

But there was nothing.

Just a wall, damp with a smell of musty mold and wallpaper peeling off the abandoned surface.

The Stranger couldn’t move, his eyes frantically searching for what his mind slipped him into believing only to realize this was all that was. A nightmare he would never escape.

The sudden sound emitted from the Stranger startled the courier, he collapsed into himself with arms clawed in a desperate embrace releasing what sounded like a sob. Instantly she dashed to her companion, knelt before him as she looked for any comfort she could offer. “St-Stranger, what is wrong? What can I do?”

He gave no response, his voice cracked and broken as he gripped his own flesh to the point of bruising. Days of torment and fights with countless monstrosities came crashing down as his only release was the pitiful weeping he tried to stifle. The courier grabbed his hands, prying his fingers from their already bloodied marks as he breathed harshly, trying to calm himself down. She looked at him with pity, seeing the stoic Stranger she barely knew show a face and emotion she didn’t think he was capable of bearing. How shameful of her, he was only human afterall.

Slowly she eased her grip on his wrists, her hands sliding to his shoulders as he gripped her arms. She paused before continuing, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her body against his, making sure not to crush him. “Shhh, shhh...”

The Stranger froze, his breath still hitched from his sobs but his body unmoving, confused as all hell to the kind gesture. Despite how infuriated he was with himself for revealing such a vulnerable side he disdained, he slowly brought his arms around her. His mind staring to buzz, he slowly felt his body melting like a touch starved animal. How pitiful was it to forget such warmth in these vicious woods? He buried his face in her neck, her coat and poncho brushing against his exposed skin in protest but he dismissed it.

He continued at his own pace, his tears drying against his damaged face and dampening his scarf. Ever since he escaped and fended for his own, he could hardly smell anything outside the putrid aromas of half rotting beasts and corpses since he entered these woods. But the scent of the courier eased his distilled mind to a calmer state. He let out an exhausted sigh against her. 

“It’ll be alright...” she mused, knowing her words were untrue but wished to ease the Stranger’s burden by any means. “You’ve done enough, you deserve rest.”

As tempting as her words were, the Stranger couldn’t lax himself to unconsciousness even if he wished to. No, the worse could happen. Not to mention he never felt the need to sleep, would she think that odd?

...why would her opinion matter?

His hand brought itself to her ponytail, the mess her strands were would take anyone a good hour to brush through, but still he mused his fingers through her hair. The gesture brought a small flush to her cheeks, she quickly shook any intrusive thoughts from her mind and pulled away, far enough to meet the Stranger’s gaze. Her hand found the side of his face, gently caressing through the folds of his scarf. His hand pressed against the back of her palm, his head leaning into the touch as his tired eyes closed with a sigh.

“Stranger...” the courier began, holding his face completely when bringing her other hand to his head, “Might I offer to ease your stress?”

That was a step too far. How could she possibly offer such a obscene request, he was-

The sudden kiss pressed through their clothes interrupted the series of internal scolding inside the courier. Her eyes widen as the Stranger gave an amateur kiss through his scarf and her own mouth covered by her face wrap. As soon as it had begun, he withdrew from their kiss. His eyes locking into hers, a look of tired misery drowning in his dark eyes. She showed no signs of contempt, pulling her own face cover down to reveal a gentle smile, “I believe it’s more like this.”

Her fingers pulled at his scarf, before he could halt her from seeing any more of his disgusting face, she pressed her cracked lips against his own. A pause was all he could process before a fire began to burn inside his empty core, his arms wrapped around the courier once again, hand clasping her messy hair pushing off the dirty sun hat she wore.

How disgusting of him, wondering day and night about his wife back at his warm apartment. Questioning countless times if she would even be waiting for him if he ever escaped this foul woodland prison, and yet here he was like a starved animal, yearning for any sort of touch and affection to take him from this torment.

Her hands held the back of his head gingerly, her eyes closing as the kiss deepened causing her to let out a small moan. She repositioned herself to sit on top his lap, holding the man before her dearly as his hands slid down the sides of her back. He found her hips and gently kneaded them, the courier breaking their kiss with a soft whine, twisting her pelvis against his own. She kisses his cheek, moving his scarf to allow her to plant the same affection to his bare neck. His breaths became uneven, blood rushing to his groin and igniting an arousal he didn’t think he could experience after the incident. Soon enough a bulge was apparent in his trousers, one the courier unapologetically grinded herself against. The Stranger hissed through gritted teeth in response, hands moving to her ass and giving her a firm squeeze, gyrating her in the process.

She squealed out a moan, immediately clasping a hand over her mouth, forgetting the dangers the night might’ve had in store for them. Such trivial things were beyond a priority to the Stranger right now. Watching her stifle her noises as he continued to thrust against her core sent a spike of pleasure through his stomach, one that demanded even more attention.

His right hand slipped past her coat, trailing under until his fingers slipping past her waistband. Her shrill was muffled even further when she brought her other hand to her mouth, a vulnerable look glazed over her eyes as her cheeks became flushed. The Stranger refused to break eye contact as he stroked her wet slit, her noises continuing to reach him through her gloves hands. His fingers slowly traced the outline of her moist sex, her whining and futile thrusting against his hand made his focus falter almost completely. No, he wouldn’t fall apart yet.

Inserting the first finger made her twitch and clasp his hand between her thighs, her shaking and heavy breathing made it nearly impossible to stop any further. Inserting the second one caused her to moan whole heartedly, her hands faltering to silence any noise she tried to withhold. Slowly he pumped into her, her hips finding rhythm and coaxing his fingers along for the ride.

“St-Stranger...” she whimpered, face as red as her hair with sweat beginning to trickle down her skin.

She let out a startled noise when her back hit the ground with a sudden push. She looked up from her position, seeing the Stranger untie her boots and impatiently pulling them off. She assisted with the other shoe and kicked it off, the boot smacking the workbench that sat adjacent to the two in the corner. He pushed her coat up as his hands glided under her dress to peel off her torn tights, she bit her lip when feeling her legs become exposed.

Before he could even be the polite gentleman, she removed her underwear with quick haste. The Stranger became somewhat bashful, watching her part her thighs with hands bunching up her dress barely hiding her exposed sex. His cock throbbed at the sight of his partner and his needs were screaming, but he still found himself slightly trembling when bringing himself over her.

She watched as he began to fiddle with his belt, suddenly finding it to be the hardest lock that he’d pick as his frustration grew. Her hands brushed his away, unbuckling the strap and pulling it free from his restraints. She unbuttoned and zipped his pants, slowly moving the article down as his cock sprung free. Her eyes widen, partially at the idea the poor lad has been transversing through these woods trouser-less but also at the sight of his member. She didn’t have too much experience to know what a decent size or look would be, but he did appear different. But this was to be expected, he was turning just as all forest dwellers were. Even she couldn’t hide her deformities for any longer—thank god he didn’t undress her torso, a terrible turn off her mutation would be—regardless she showed no look of distaste.

She stroked his length as he breathed heavily in response, her glove providing little comfort in her work caused the Stranger to push her hand away and position himself above her. She drew her legs up, his thighs pressing against her own, the two of them gasping as they brushed against one another. He grabbed his dick and began to stroke it over her slit, her drenched sex coating his throbbing member with anticipation.

Despite all this buildup, the back of the Stranger’s head screamed for him to stop. What kind of husband is he to lay with another? This couldn’t go on.

The noise buzzing through his head became silent when a gloved palm touched the side of his face. He looked at the courier who was flushed with desire and drowned in want. Every second thought continued to fester in him, but the way she gently drew him closer, pressing his mouth to hers, the genuine love he felt be passed... he could ignore it no longer. He slipped into her, swallowing her cry as their lips remained glued, the kiss becoming sloppy on his end as his focus was on his thrusts slowly buried within her. Her arms wrapped around his back, hands holding onto whatever they could as the Stranger continued his slow pace. The way her walls clenched around him desperately, he didn’t know how long he would last.

  
The Stranger rolled his hips when burying himself completely inside her, a longing sigh and shivering fists clenched the back of his coat in need was the given response. “O-Oh...” she whimpered, his forehead resting against hers as he slowly pumped within her, the drag of his member felt too intoxicating, the courier felt overheated and cursed that neither of them stripped each other of their remaining clothes. She was so lost in bliss she found herself refocusing her sight when opening her eyes, the Stranger above her with a look she couldn’t place. Focus? Remorse? He always had such a serious look in his eyes, but there was a gentle undertone to him tonight.

”Ah...St-Stranger...” her mouth found his again, her heart racing miles a minute when feeling him return the gesture with just as much need, “Please... oh god-“ she cut herself off with a gasp, his free hand grasping her hip as his other locked fingers with her hand retreating from his back. A sinister side wished him to pin her helpless and force her to cry terrible obscenities, but the tone of tonight was somber, and she wished whatever her partner preferred.   
  


His mouth moved to her neck as his pace continued, the courier’s attempt to keep her own noises at bay was feeble but she clenched her lips by the teeth in a poor attempt. Her high pitched gasp and arch made the Stranger shudder with pleasure, his member hitting a sweet spot inside her as he continued to coax more sounds from her shivering form.

An odd arousal festered inside the courier when she could keep herself in check, the thought of someone hearing their intercourse or the act of being caught caused her to become ever more slick in need. Her free hand turned the Stranger’s face to her again to greedily devour him in another kiss, her tongue slipping past his lips as he groaned in pleasure.  
  


When his pace quickened, the courier broke their kiss with a cry, the Stranger’s hand quickly covering her mouth as he buried his face in her neck again, his own breath lingering with stuttering moans. By God this intercourse would be the death of them, her moans were barely muffled through his hand as his hips met hers in an unforgiving rhythm. Her hand began to claw his back, legs tightening around his waist, and her fingers tightening against his own hand. Hearing the lewd sound of their skin slapping against each other made her chest swell, she didn’t know how she was going to swallow her scream as her peak neared.

She arched up, moaning wantonly as her sight became white. The euphoric feeling of her devouring his member in climax peaked him to his own, his seed bursting within her as he snarled like a feral in heat.

A few moments passed until their bodies began to lax, the courier’s arm loosened but remained wrapped around the Stranger as he shakily collapsed on his partner. Their breaths catching as much air as they were allowed until the Stranger removed himself from inside her. Her legs drew together, she continued to pant coming down from her high. He put himself away, not bothering to retrieve his belt that lay across the room, reaching over to pull her dress down to cover her once again.

She watched as he collapsed on his side, facing her as his labored breathing began to even out. His face was dark, troubled even after the exchange and bliss. The courier’s brow furrowed in worry, she sat up when regaining feeling below her stomach and stripped off her poncho and coat.

The Stranger was too caught up in his own thoughts to take notice, only when she lifted his head did he snap back into reality. Her poncho was folded into a makeshift pillow as she draped her coat over him like a blanket, before he could question her the courier stroked his head and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Rest my stranger, I will take first watch.”

She was about to force herself on her feet, but he grabbed her wrist before she could even begin. He looked at her, his eyes asking her to stay beside him, an offer she didn’t have the heart to refuse. She laid back down, scooting closer to his heated body, fully enveloped when the Stranger wrapped his arms around her.

He cared not if this was unsafe or unwise. He needed this, someone here against his own to tell him it was alright.

The morning broke over the darkness and graced the cursed woods with another sunrise. The Trader made careful movement to enter the Stranger’s base, knowing how much time and effort goes into barricading and setting traps for the nightly rounds. He opened the door to the main room, having not found the Stranger in any other section of the abandoned house. While fogged from his breath, one could see his eyebrows perk up through his visor when catching sight of the Stranger and courier resting against the floor.

The Trader raised his hand, pausing for a moment before closing the door as he exited the room.

He’ll at least wait until the two wake up on their own terms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the few following me would like an update on my previous work and I say fret not! There shall be more to come :,) The courier doesn’t belong to me but sketchygabz


End file.
